


Wrong Impresions

by iloveromance



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Jennifer finds solace in a most unexpected place after Emilio says some hurtful things. Based on a scene during the Jack/Jennifer/Emilio triangle storyline, circa 1989-1990.
Relationships: Jack Deveraux/Jennifer Horton
Kudos: 1





	Wrong Impresions

Her boss could be absolutely infuriating. As they stood in the lobby of the police station, Jennifer pleaded with Roman to let her see Emilio. She couldn't believe that he had anything to do with the shooting that had occurred on the pier. But Roman flatly refused. "I can't let you see him right now. He's being booked, all right?"  
She sighed in exasperation as Roman left the room and she turned to Jack, ready to plead her case. "Jack, please? I have to see him."

"All right. We'll just go in there and then come right out. I'm sure Roman would be okay with that."

"No, I mean, I have to talk to him by myself."

Not surprisingly he shook his head. "No, absolutely not."

"Jack, for five minutes, okay? I need to speak to him!"

"Jennifer no! I absolutely forbid it! He's not in there alone, don't you get it? He's with some the stingrays for God's sake!"

"Jack come on, all I'm asking for is five minutes. Five minutes and then I'll leave. I swear it."

Jack sighed. "All right. Five minutes, but no more. And you're not going alone."

"Jack-."

"I'll be right over here."

Defeated but relieved, she brushed past her boss and walked into the room that contained the holding cell. Jack was right. Emilio stood holding onto the bars and was surrounded by members of the Stingrays. The sight made her shudder for she knew the Stingrays well. They tried to kill Jack and left him for dead until Emilio saved his life.

"Hey college girl." Emilio said, flashing a smile.

But she didn't return his smile. This was no joking matter. "Why'd you do it?"

He turned to the other members and then looked at her, laughing. "Well because I felt like it."

Her eyes widened. "You felt like it? Emilio you could have gotten hurt? And three people were killed in that fight! Doesn't that mean anything to you? Don't I mean anything to you?"

Once again he turned to look at the other members and then returned his attention to her.

"You and I, we had some good times together, but you ain't my thing, you know?"

Her mouth fell open in disbelief. This was not like him at all. "What?"

"Yeah, you're just a white bread hunky chick."

This made the Stingrays laugh hysterically. The sound was deafening, but it didn't hurt as much as the pain in her heart. She never realized that words could hurt so deeply.

"How can you say that to me?"

"It's easy. It's the truth."

She bit her lip determined not to cry. "You know, I thought you had changed, Emilio, but I was wrong."

She turned to leave just in time to see Jack appear from his hiding place in the corner. "Have you heard enough Jennifer? Because your five minutes aren't quite up."

"I've heard more than enough, thank you."

She swallowed hard and followed Jack out of the building, barely hearing his audible thank you to Roman for letting her talk to Emilio against his wishes. But when they were firmly on the sidewalk after walking down the stairs she paused. Her heart ached from Emilio's words and she knew that it would take a long time to get them out of her mind.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her back. "Jennifer?"

When she looked into Jack's eyes she saw something… compassion. And it was oh so easy to lean against him, letting her tears dampen his suit.

THE END


End file.
